


Shotgun Wedding

by MrProphet



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 12:46:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10697307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrProphet/pseuds/MrProphet





	Shotgun Wedding

“All I’m saying is that they might have waited,” Wash said. “At least until we had a chance to change for the first dance; this is a rented tux.”

The altar at his back shivered under the weight of fire.

“This is a good altar,” Mal noted approvingly. “Very solid.”

“Didn’t do the Shepherd much good,” Zoë pointed out, nodding to the wounded man. She leaned out to the side of the altar and fired three times; one shot hit and there was the sound of a body falling.

“You’re a very negative person,” Wash noted. “I’m not complaining,” he hastened to point out. “I mean, I guess I always noticed your tendency to see the black side of things.”

“I do not see the black side!” Zoë protested.

“Not wishing to get into an argument about this,” Mal said, “but you were the only one of us to bring a gun to your wedding.”

A burst of automatic fire rattled out from behind the font.

“Besides the obvious, I mean.”

“Mal!” The woman’s voice rang around the small chapel. “You still in there, Mal?”

Mal paused for a long moment. “No!” he called back.

“We come for the money, Mal; the money you owe us!”

Mal struggled to place the voice. He looked to Zoë for help.

“Carmelita,” she whispered.

“Carmelita?” Mal asked, baffled. “Carmelita? I don’t owe you any money! We sell to you.”

"And what you sold weren’t worth a damned thing!” Carmelita hollered. “That food you sold us was rotten!”

“We warned you it was sold as seen!” Mal replied. “And also,  _this is a wedding!_  You don’t come shooting up a wedding ‘less you got a blood feud on.” He paused. “We ain’t got a blood feud; right?”

The only reply was another burst of gunfire.

“Okay,” Mal sighed. “I reckon we can make it out the back way. Carmelita’s mad as hell and never was too smart; she won’t have the back covered and we can sort this out later.”

“Right,” Zoë agreed. “Only, bring the Shepherd.”

“Why bring the Shepherd?” Wash asked.

“Because I ain’t married yet and I don’t propose to let that stand.”


End file.
